The Love Triangle
by Sanrioluver88
Summary: Daisuke is in love with Risa but when a new girl comes, he is forced to turn into Dark when he encounters both of them until he figures out who his true love is. Please Read & Review! UPDATED!OVER 1,000 hits!
1. Dazed and Confused

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story! Please read and review! I would love to hear from you! Any comments or concerns, feel free to write a review! .I never really like Daisuke with Riku. So this is all about Dai and Risa! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki.

The Love Triangle

Chapter 1

Dazed and Confused

Daisuke Niwa sighed as he stared dreamily out his classroom window. _If only Risa knew how much I love her_…he thought_. Wait! Hold up! Love? Am I in love with Risa Harada? I know I like her a LOT, but is it really love? _His mind filled with unanswerable questions. _Don't think about her. Don't think about her. It's not love. It's just a crush. Don't think about her._

"Daisuke!"

"What?" He answered annoyed that someone had disturbed him from his concentration on Risa. He continued to stare out the window.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I wanted to know if you knew the answer to number four." One of his classmates answered from behind him.

"Number four?"

"Yeah. Number four."

"Where am I?" Daisuke questioned, as he looked around for some sort of book signifying which classroom he was in. He looked up and he saw HER. It was the first time he'd seen her since their conversation had begun. _Whoa!! Who is this? She's just as beautiful as Risa! Maybe even more!_

_"_I'm a little confused. The question is; Write the standard equation of the circle with center (2,-1) and radius 3. I don't know what to do because it has a negative!"

Daisuke, in his opinion, thought he was stupid. _This girl is clearly smarter than I am. I don't even know who she is. So how does she know my name? And why is she asking the dumbest kid in the class? Does she like me?_

"Oh, the answer is simple...uh..I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"It's Akiko. Akiko Inaryi." She answered, blushing a little.

"Well, Akiko, the equation is (x-h) squared (y-k) squared r squared. All you do is plug in the numbers. So what would the answer be?

"Oh, Now I get it! The answer is (x-2) squared (y1) squared 9!"

"That's correct! See, I knew you didn't need my help." Daisuke said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well..you see..." Akiko started to say. Nervously laughing a little and began to looking around the room to see if there were any eavesdroppers. "I..um..well..I.."

Bell Rings

"Sorry, got to get to class. See you tomorrow." Akiko said relieved she didn't have to finish her sentence.

_She's a little weird. I better get to my class._

The next day, Daisuke didn't see Akiko at all. They were in the same 1º and 5º class together. But 1º is PE and their classes are separate. _I'll probably see her in 5º. _

After lunch, Daisuke saw Akiko. "Hey Akiko!" She spun around and saw him waving at her. She blushed and smiled. "Hi, Daisuke! You better hurry up or we'll be late to class."

"Do you like our Geometry class?" He asked her. Hopefully trying to trigger the conversation they had the day before.

"It's pretty hard for me, but you seem like you understand the material better than I do. So I figured that I should ask you for help."

"Oh." Daisuke said, disappointment in his voice. _It was totally innocent. She's not into me. She's just using me for a better grade._

They made it to their class and sat in their assigned seats. Daisuke sat in the back near the window just where he liked it. The final bell rang and the teacher started the day's lecture.

_Time to go to sleep. This class is so boring. I don't even know what chapter we're on! So how am I getting a B in this class? Poor Akiko. She tries so hard and yet she barely does better than I do. _

As he thought about this, his eyes veered toward the window. _Risa. Oh, Risa. Do you know how much I lo...er.. like you. Whoa. That was random. I can't help but think about Risa whenever I look out this window. I can't think about her. Must think about something else. Dark will make me transform if I think about her._

Lately, Daisuke has been able to keep his emotions and feelings about Risa in check. Dark hasn't come over him in almost a week! That was a real accomplishment. Occupying his mind on something else other than Risa has helped keep his feelings in check.

_Don't think about_ her. _No Risa._

Bell Rings

_Yes. Finally I'm getting away from this window that reminds me of her._

Students crowded through the door, trying to get into the main hallway. Pushing and shoving his way through the small door, he finally made it out. As he walked toward his 6º class, Daisuke noticed that while he was trying to get through the door, someone slipped him a folded up piece of paper. A note! He looked around. _Who did this? I don't have enough time to read it. I'll read it when I get home. _He shoved the note in his back pocket and strolled in his last class for the day.

As soon as Daisuke got home, he ran into his room and closed the door. He remembered about the letter in his back pocket and he pulled it out. _I wonder who gave this to me_. He impatiently opened the letter. He skimmed the note. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

_OMG!! I KNEW IT!!_


	2. Risa or Akiko?

I hope you like my story; Please read and review!!

Love Triangle

Chapter 2

Risa or Akiko?

Daisuke,

Hey, How are you? I have to tell you something! I wrote it in this letter, but don't read it if you want me to say it in person. Ice Cream, Lucky charms, Iced tea, Karrots, Ever-lasting, Yummy, Ornaments, Ukulele,

Get It? Look closer at the first letter of each word.  
Tell what you think about it later.  
Always  
Akiko

What? I don't get it! She wants me to know that she likes ice cream and Lucky Charms? Huh? Oh, oops. The first letter of each word. Chuckling to himself. "Ice cream and lucky charms hmmm." ilikeyou? What is that?

Suddenly realizing what she was trying to say, he continued to lay on his bed shocked. _She likes me?! But I like Risa!_ _I don't know what to say when I see her in class tomorrow! I guess I could like her too. She is really pretty. What am I going to do? _

The next day at school, Daisuke searched for his best friend, Kumi.

_Where is he?_ _He would've told me if he was going to be absent or if he was on a field trip or something. _

Suddenly he saw Kumi walking smoothly toward the locker that they shared and began turning the knob to open it. They were only a few feet away but Daisuke decide to run toward him.

"Kumi!" Daisuke breathlessly said.

"Oh, Hi D! What's wrong? You look like you were trying to avoid Risa or something by the way you were running and ducking" Kumi said with a smile. He had already opened the locker before Daisuke had reached him and was in the middle of rummaging around in search of his English book.

"Shut up. This is important, man!"

Startled that his friend didn't even laugh at his joke, Kumi stopped looking for his book and said to him.

"You know, Daisuke, you really need to clean out this locker. I clean it all the time. And half of this locker is filled with your junk anyways!" Kumi said, as he still searched around for his book among the clutter of books, papers, and Kumi's magazines.

"Kumi! This is important. Someone likes me and it's not Risa. I don't think Risa will ever like me. She deserves someone way better. That's why she turned me down when I asked her out."

"Ok." Kumi started to say. "We obviously need to talk. Let's walk." Kumi said.

Daisuke told Kumi all about his feelings about Risa and Akiko. Kumi even knows that he turns into Dark whenever he thinks about Risa so they call her, Rae. Calling Risa, Rae, helps keep Daisuke from transforming.

"So." Kumi said trying to sort out the information. "So, you like Rae, but you don't know if she likes you back. Akiko likes you and you sort of like Akiko? How much do you like Akiko?" Kumi asked.

"Well, I think she's cute." Daisuke said with a blush sweeping across his face.

"Aw man, you're shallow!" Kumi accused. "You like Rae because she's smart, funny, cute, and popular, but you only like Akiko because she's cute!"

"I'm not shallow! Risa may be all of those things but Akiko likes me and Risa doesn't. I could get to know Akiko better. For all we know she's probably better than you-know who." Daisuke said trying to help his friend understand his feelings.

"Ok, D, do whatever you want. Just think about who you want to go out with, ok? Just think about who you like better."

Bell rings

Kumi walked away, leaving his friend in a mist of more confusion.

_I better get to class. WAIT! I'm going to see Akiko. I'm going to avoid her as much as possible. I have to have time to think about this._

In Daisuke's fifth period class, he stared out the window thinking about Risa. He then looked next to him at Akiko. It was the first time he had looked away from the window. Not just for that moment, but for that year.

_I'm so confused. I just have to give her a chance. I bet she's a really nice person. _

Bell rings

_Tomorrow. Lunch Time. I'll ask her out. _


	3. Akiko

It's pretty hard writing from a guy's point of view, so I decided to make this chapter from Akiko's point of view. Well here goes.

Love Triangle

Chapter 3

Akiko's Point of View

"Akiko!"

"Oh, sorry I was thinking about something." Akiko answered, becoming more aware of what was going on around her.

"Are you thinking about Kumi?" Her best friend, Chu asked. Even though it was hard for her to have a guy as a best friend, she still could talk to him about anything. He always seems to understand her perfectly.

"Yeah. He is such a nice guy! He's smart, funny, cute, and popular. I don't see why he doesn't have a girlfriend." Akiko said. As she rambled on about Kumi, Chu realized that in order for her to shut up, he had to take matters into his own hands. Chu had to hook them up. For Akiko's sake. So after school that day he decided to talk to Kumi without Akiko knowing.

Mission: Impossible music playing

"Hey Kumi!" Chu said running toward him.

Kumi was in the locker looking for his English book. He still hadn't found it. Kumi heard his name being called and he looked out from his locker. _Hey, I think I know that kid from somewhere. I don't know who he is though_.

"Oh, hey man, what's up?" Kumi said, acting as though Chu was one of his best friends.

"Hey, I don't know if you know me, but I'm Chu. I'm in your English class." Chu said making sure that Kumi knew who he was before he wanted to talk about Akiko.

_I knew he looked familiar! He let me borrow his book yesterday_. _Stupid Daisuke and his messy habits._

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kumi, still searching for his book.

"Oh, I was wondering if you knew someone by the name of Akiko Inaryi." Chu said subtly.

_That's Daisuke's girl! Why is he asking me about her?_ Kumi panicked in this thoughts. _I can't show him that I know._

"Yeah, I've heard of her but I don't know her personally." Kumi said, looking at Chu out of the corner of his eye.

"I just wanted to know what you thought about her. She sort of likes you." Chu whispered. "I don't think she wanted me to tell you. All she does is talk about you. Well at least in my presence anyway."

_Oh really?_ Thought Kumi. _Can you like two people at once?_

"She likes me? It seemed like she's into Daisuke more than me." Kumi told Chu, who at this point in the conversation was leaning against the locker next to Kumi's.

"Daisuke? Yeah. She likes him too. In her mind from 1 being the person she hates and 10 being the best person. You're an 8 and so is Daisuke." Chu said. Hopefully saying what Kumi wanted to hear.

"Oh I see. Well, I better go. I still can't find my book though." Kumi sighed. He lowered his head and slammed the locker shut.

"Okay then, see you in English class." Kumi said, waving goodbye and walked to the exit of the hall on the left.

_Whew that was close_! Thought Chu. _I better ask Akiko about Daisuke._

Just then, he saw Akiko striding down the hall. She came from the entrance on the right. _They just missed each other!_ Thought Chu. _Whoa. And just when I was about to go find her. Here she comes. _

"Hey, Chu. What brings you to this hall?" Akiko asked, smirking.

"Oh, I'm just staring at the wall. So.. I was just thinking about friends and I remembered my old friend, Daisuke. Yeah, We've been friends for a long time. I haven't talked to him in forever. Hey, what do you think about Daisuke." Chu asked. He was guilty for lying to her about Daisuke being his old friend. But he had to know what she thought about him. It was the only way.

_Whew. That was smooth._ Thought Chu.

"Oh, he's cute. I don't know him that well though. He helped me in math the other day. I think I like him a little bit more than Kumi, but not by much. Kumi will never go out with me. He hasn't even given me a second glance. I'm pretty sure Daisuke is into me. He blushed when I asked him to help me with a problem. So that's how I figured out that he might like me. I took a chance by writing a note and told him how I feel." Akiko explained.

_So that's the story_. Thought Chu. _I think Daisuke probably talked to Kumi about Akiko. How else could've he known that she liked Daisuke also? I'm so glad I covered for her._

The next day

It was lunch time and Akiko was sitting among her friends. They were laughing and giggling. But little did Akiko know that someone was going to ask her a very important question. Much bigger than a geometry problem.

"Akiko, turn around." One of her friends told her.

_Huh?_ Akiko thought.

She turned around and she saw Daisuke, but he wasn't standing. He was on his knee.

_What is going on? Is he hurt? _

"Are you okay?" Concerned and worried Akiko bent down to see if in any way he was hurt.

"Sit back down, please." Daisuke said, still on one knee.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Akiko asked, afraid that he was concerned about embarrassing himself.

"No. I want to stay here." Daisuke said quietly.

"I wanted to ask you something. Will you go out with me?" Daisuke asked. Blushing redder than a tomato.

"Yeah. I will." Akiko said.

Akiko's and Daisuke's friends cheered. Kumi wasn't there

Bell rings

"We better get to class, Akiko." Daisuke said still red as a tomato.

As they walked to their 5º classes together with their hands linked. They were looking at each other with every step that they took.

_I hope I don't trip._ Thought Daisuke_. I can't help but look at her instead of where I'm going. _

"Daisuke?!"

_Someone broke his thoughts. Who was that?_ Thought Daisuke, as he looked around. His feet still moving.

Crowds of people rushed past on their way to class. His hand still hooked on Akiko's. He couldn't stop walking to look for the person calling him. He saw someone who he never thought would come up.

Waving at him and walking in the opposite direction, being pushed along with the swarm of people. He saw her.

"Risa?!"


	4. Dark emerges

Love Triangle

Chapter 4

Dark Emerges

"Risa?!" Daisuke repeated. _Her hair is so beautiful. Oh, how I love the way it flows in the breeze. It shimmers and flows like a cascade. Her eyes twinkled lovelier than any star in the universe._ Daisuke thought as soon as the word "Risa" left his mouth.

"Sorry, Daisuke. I've got to get to class. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Risa shouted, not even in sight. But Daisuke knew that Risa was talking. He never could forget her voice.

Suddenly Daisuke started to feel dizzy and wobbly. His vision started to blur. He felt his body being taken over. Akiko was still holding his hand, and walked, not even noticing that Daisuke was changing before her very eyes.

Oh great! Daisuke thought sarcastically. _This is great! Now what? Akiko is going to ask me what's up and I'm going to have to tell her that I transform into a thief that steals valuable items. I'm going to have to sneak away._

Daisuke, now the infamous Dark Mousy, began to slowly slide away from Akiko. Covering one side of his face with his Geometry book, he decided that he had to leave before his secret was revealed.

"Uh, Akiko. Sorry, I have to leave for personal reasons. I'll call you tonight. Okay? Bye!" Daisuke ran off the campus as soon as he finished his sentence, leaving Akiko dazed and confused.

The pounding of his feet on the pavement was all that Dark Mousy could hear besides the beating of his own heart.

Why is does the Niwa family have to change into thieves? Why can't I be a normal 14 year old? Daisuke's thoughts surmounted Dark's.

Suddenly, a figure jumped from out of the sky causing Dark to stop in his tracks.

"Playing hooky, are you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Grandpa?!" Dark asked in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? Don't you go to work or something like that? Does..." "Enough with the questions! Slow down." His grandpa interrupted. "Let's go home and talk, we're only a block away."

At home

"Ok Ok," his grandpa said in a relaxing tone. "Sit down right here and tell me why you're not in school."

As soon as Dark sat down. He instantly turned back into Daisuke. Daisuke sighed angrily and covered his head with his arms.

Lifting his head up. He suddenly burst. He couldn't take the pressure anymore. "Grandpa!! Why does this happen to me? I hate this. I don't know my true feelings anymore. If I think about Risa, I change into Dark. How come I wont change when I think about Akiko? She's my girlfriend after all!!"

"Oh. You have a little girlfriend now, eh?" Grandpa said looking at Daisuke quizzically.

"Yeah, I do." Daisuke blushed. "But that's not the point. Please answer my questions."

Taking a seat next to him. He explained everything. "I knew you were in some kind of danger. Or in a confused phase. I had a feeling. I don't know how to explain it. But that's how I found you. Second, You like Risa right? But you're going out with Akiko. So pretty soon you're going to change when you romantically think about both of them now."

"OH, WHAT??"

"Sorry son, but that's the way it is now. You have to find out who you like better, Risa or Akiko. Or should I say who you're in love with. And once you find that out, You might just stop changing into Dark Mousy. "

"Aw, man!!" Daisuke sighed.

Tomorrow. I'm going to put both of them to the test. I must write down what I'm going to do tomorrow.

"Bye, Grandpa. Thanks!"

"Where are you going, son?" His grandpa had asked chasing after him.

They both ran up the stairs and his grandpa was gasping for air. Daisuke ran in his room and shut the door. His grandpa opened the door and was ready to ask for an explanation, until he saw Daisuke at his desk, writing.


	5. The List

Love Triangle

Chapter 5

The list

"Hey Kumi!" Daisuke ran through the halls pushing past what it seemed like millions of kids before finally reaching Kumi who was sifting through the mountains of papers and trash through their locker.

"You know dude, you really have to clean out this pigsty." Kumi began but Daisuke interrupted.

"I know, sorry but listen OK! I have a brilliant plan! It's absolutely genius! I am a genius! I am the ultimate schemer in the whole world!"

"You're starting to freak me out man." Kumi looked at him with a blank stare.

"Okay, here it is." From his hand lay a crumpled piece of paper with a heading called The List, pros and cons of Risa and Akiko.

"So I am going to test these girls and see who really likes me and who doesn't. Whoever shall prevail and I shall be theirs forever! Isn't it perfect?"

"And the prize is you?" Kumi stifled a laugh, but couldn't hold it in.

"Well, yeah! Shut up man! Look! Yesterday, I asked Akiko out! And then I saw..her! You know..Rae! And I'm pretty sure she saw me with Akiko! And now my grandpa says that I might be turning into Dark when I think of both of them. And what sucks is that we have a huge English test!"

"Oh, what? Daisuke I need my English book, if I fail this class I'm going to have to repeat the tenth grade all over again."

_Daisuke sighed. He is my best friend, but he just can't think about anything important can he? _Thought Daisuke.

"Kumi, didn't you hear me?"

"Chyea! English test!" Kumi said rolling his eyes.

"No! I mean my plot! My scheme! My situation" Daisuke threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "Kumi! I will be changing into Dark when I think of Risa AND Akiko! I know I've been able to keep him in check for a while but with Akiko in the picture now.." His voice trailed off. "Look it's already hard enough to suppress him when I think of Risa, but Akiko too! I can't handle this…"

"Look, Daisuke there's something I need to tell you. It's pretty important. It's about Akiko. She well, I mean, Chu. He um.. came to me and said something. And well I just want to know if you like her as much as you think you do." Kumi voice was serious putting his hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"And you're failing English?" This time it was Daisuke's turn to stifle a laugh.

"I'm serious D! I'm just going to come out and say it… Akiko doesn't..I mean..she likes..m"

Bell Rings

"I'm late!!!" I'll take to you about "THE LIST!" at lunch. Bye!"

_Akiko likes me. _ Kumi thought

Lunch time

"Where's your girlfriend?" Laughed Kumi while coolly sitting on the lunch bench alongside Daisuke." And what's up with your little friend there?"

Daisuke turned and saw Wiz, poking his head out of Daisuke's backpack.

"Wiz! What are you doing here?" Daisuke shrieked while trying to shove Wiz's head back into the bag, but the rabbit refused.

"D, don't worry, I'm sure he wants to hear your plan just as badly as I do." Kumi suggested and turned to Wiz who was nodding.

"Fine." Daisuke agreed reluctantly.

"So here it is" Daisuke smartly said "My master plan."

THE LIST

By Daisuke Niwa

Pros about Risa

VERY attractive

Beautiful eyes that twinkle like stars

Angelic voice

Cons about Risa

Not too smart

Has a twin sister who is smarter

Acts too girly

Pros about Akiko

Smart?

Attractive

My girlfriend (duh!)

Cons about Akiko

Always hangs around Chu (what's up with that?)

Pretends not to be smart in order to talk to me

Too pretty

Tests

Trip and fall, see who reacts more compassionate

Pretend to be sick, see who takes care of me better

Pretend to fail at a subject, see who wants to tutor me

Have Kumi and a bunch of other hot guys walk past, see if they look at them or continue to walk with me

Tell her about Dark

"Tell her about Dark? Are you serious? You are going to tell Risa or Akiko that you are the guy that goes around stealing paintings and whatnot?" Kumi demanded.

"Well, if they are going to be my girlfriend then they have to know what they are getting themselves into." Daisuke looked down at Wiz who was giving him a look of uncertainty.

"Wiz it will be fine!" Daisuke stroked his head and gave him a strawberry from his lunch plate.

Just then Akiko walked up

"Hey guys! What's up" Akiko said sitting next to Daisuke.

"Look at the time." Kumi eyed Akiko suspiciously. Who returned his glance with a flirty smile. He got up, stretched, and walked away. He couldn't stand seeing that two-timer trying to mess with him or his best friend.

_Now's my chance to put my 'tests' in action! _Daisuke delightedly thought.

"I'm going to throw my lunch tray into the garbage can." Daisuke announced loudly and robotically so that everyone in the lunch area could hear him.

"The garbage can that is right over there." Daisuke announced again.

"Um. Okay!" Akiko laughed.

Daisuke stood up and walked only two steps before he plunged into his fake fall. When he hit the floor, Akiko gasped and ran to his side.

"Ow, Ow!" Daisuke tried his best to sound hurt while Akiko was worried about him.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" She knelt beside him and touched the leg he was grasping "Do you need a nurse?"

"No! I'm fine. I just slipped. Thank you though." After a few more "Ow and Ouches" Daisuke decided that he had enough evidence to see that Akiko really did like him as a boyfriend.

He brushed himself off and started walking back to his table when he saw two figures standing a few tables away, none other than Kumi talking to Risa!

"Ku-WHHAAA" Daisuke slipped and everyone looked including Kumi and Risa. Risa and Kumi quickly ran to Daisuke.

"Niwa, are you ok?" A voice called

All Daisuke could see was blackness. The blackness slowly faded and he saw Risa kneeling before him. It felt like a dream.

"Niwa!" Tears swelled in Risa's eyes.

"He's alright, Risa." He heard Kumi say.

Niwa sat up. _OW!_

"Move it along everyone, there's nothing to see here. Just let me take care of my buddy." Kumi called out.

Kumi helped Daisuke to his feet, Kumi walked to the table grabbed Daisuke's backpack and they walked away together.

"That was brilliant man! Did you see the look on Risa and Akiko's face? That was priceless!" Kumi said astonished.

"Thanks Kumi, but that last one wasn't fake." Daisuke said rubbing his head

"Whatever you say." Kumi said with a grin.


	6. Tests

Love Triangle

Chapter 6

Tests

"Aw man, Another F.." Daisuke said overly loud. The white-out splattered a bit on his test but he thought it looked cleverly like an F. "SIGH! I need some help. Help with my math." Daisuke continued loud enough so Akiko would look his way.

"Daisuke! You failed?" Akiko questioned, concerned for Daisuke who was carefully tucking the white-out in his backpack.

"Oh. Me? Yeah well. I guess I'm not good in math. I sure wish I had a tutor." He dramatically, shocked that Akiko had asked such a question. "Would you…"

Just then the bell rang.

Akiko and Daisuke were swept up from their desks by the massive amounts of people running for the door. It was the last few weeks of June and everyone was excited to finally be let out for summer.

"Bye Daisuke.." He faintly heard Akiko call.

With the ocean of people swarming by, he somehow made it to the hallway and a sudden breeze came from the doorway. The 'F' test fluttered in the breeze and danced along the heads of hundreds of high school students down the hallway.

_I need that test! That's my ticket to Risa or Akiko!_

Daisuke dived and darted past the kids. He saw that the paper had fallen onto the floor. A foot was stepping on it when he finally caught up with it. It was Risa!

"Niwa, is this yours?" Risa offered picking it up for him. She noticed the 'F' on the paper.

"Thank you Risa…" He started.

"Niwa, you got an F?"

Daisuke smirked inside. _This worked out better than I thought!_

"Yeah, I'm not good in math." Daisuke shrugged.

"This F looks a little strange. It somewhat resembles an A don't you think. As far as I can tell the answers look right except they were marked wrong. Maybe you should ask Mrs."

Daisuke snatched the paper from her hands before she could finish.

"Risa, it's not the teacher. I'm just dumb at math. Maybe you could tutor me?" He smiled his most charming smile, hoping to impress her.

"I..um..sure..why not? Could I meet you at your house about 5 then?"

"I-I-I" Daisuke was shocked. He could not even answer.

_Did the most beautiful angel in the entire world just ask to come to my house?! My house! And with me there! And spend time with me? I wonder what will happen when she comes. Will she talk with my mom first? Should I offer her anything to eat? What happens if she bends so close I could smell her hair? Her hair smells amazing. Like lavender. _

"See you at 5 Daisuke!"

Daisuke broke his thoughts and looked around. The hallway was empty and Risa was gone. He smirked to himself for he knew that he was getting closer to finding his true love.

As he walked down the hall, he saw a dark shadow standing at the hall doorway.

"Grandpa?!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Quiet Daisuke. I have a mission for you…I need you to steal.."

"Grandpa. I'm sorry I can't do these missions anymore. I'm so close to finding my true love." Daisuke covered his head with his arms.

His grandpa looked at him quizzically. "Daisuke...do you suppose you haven't turned into Dark because of this little hunt of yours to find your true love?"

Daisuke shrugged. He remembered the last time he turned into Dark. It was the day he asked Akiko out. It has been a month.

His grandpa stroked his long white beard. "Curious. Or perhaps you haven't seriously thought about them in a while. You were just thinking about Risa correct?" Grandpa raised his eyebrow.

"Man Grandpa how do you know these things?" Daisuke felt betrayed. _Does my grandpa have some kind of mind reading power that I don't or what? _

"Curious."

"What's so curious?" Daisuke asked frustrated at his grandpa.

"Curious. You didn't turn into Dark when you thought about Risa just now. You were supposed to but you didn't. I must go home. Until we meet at home." At that Daisuke grandpa's left as suddenly as he had come.

_Grandpa does have a point though. I didn't turn into Dark this time or for a while now that I think about it. Then again, I haven't stolen anything in a while. It's finals week. It must be the stress. After all, school will be let out for the summer and I have to figure out this whole Risa and Akiko thing. _

Daisuke broke his own thoughts. He looked around. The halls were kind of creepy when empty. He always saw it crowded with people. He started walking home.

_I have to get ready for my date with Risa!!! _


	7. Secrets Revealed

Love Triangle

Chapter 7

Secrets revealed

Daisuke gulped as Risa slowly walked toward him. Her long dark hair flowed like a cascade. He sat on the couch clenching the pillows with all his might. _She looks so beautiful! I must control myself. I feel Dark trying to come! I must not let him!!_

She knelt next to him. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek. The smell of her hair wafted through his nose. It was lavender. She gazed into Daisuke's eyes. She began to close her eyes and leaned towards him. He did the same. Their lips were only centimeters apart. Suddenly…

"Daisuki!!!" Wiz squeaked, gasping for air. Daisuke opened his eyes only to see that he was sleeping on the couch clenching Wiz who was struggling to escape from his grasp.

Daisuke sat up. He rubbed his eye with the palm of his hand. "Wiz! I'm sorry." Wiz fell to the ground. Lying there, he soaked in as much fresh air as he could. He looked up at Daisuke, perturbed.

"I'm sorry. To make up for me acting dumb, I'll give you a strawberry."

Wiz squealed with delight and jumped up and down.

Daisuke went to the kitchen and grabbed a batch of strawberries for his pet.

_This should really make it up to him. Man, that dream felt so real. I only wish it were real though, especially how Dark almost emerged. That was close._

He returned to the living room with the brightest and juiciest strawberries. Wiz quickly climbed onto the living room coffee table where Daisuke had placed the strawberries and munched happily on them.

The doorbell rang.

Daisuke opened the door. It was Risa.

"Hi Daisuke, I'm here for your tutoring session. Sorry I'm late I had to help Riku find her lacrosse uniform." Risa said flipping her long hair. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course. I actually took a nap before you came, so I didn't mind that you came late." Daisuke admitted. He smiled at Risa and she smiled back.

Risa walked in the Niwa home. Daisuke had set up his math book, calculator, paper, and pencils out in the living room. He had also set out a few red roses and lighted candles on the coffee table, just to add some flair of romance. It sat next to Wiz's strawberries which interestingly, Wiz was no where to be seen.

"You know Niwa, I wasn't so sure of me coming over. After all that you and my sister had gone through." Risa's eyes were adverted to the floor and a pang of guilt simultaneously hit through Daisuke's heart.

"Risa, about that…" Daisuke started, but Risa interrupted.

She raised her hand to stop him from continuing. "You don't have to explain to me. Let's just study." She started to walk toward the coffee table when Daisuke grabbed her arm.

He grabbed so suddenly that she spun around quickly without so much of a warning. Risa was in shock and so was Daisuke. It was not like him to act so aggressively, especially with a female. No one was more surprised than Daisuke.

_I don't know what came over me. Somehow I think it's Dark. _

"Risa…I.." Daisuke gazed into her eyes. Her expression was worried and fearful. Yet the more he gazed into her eyes, the more her expression softened.

He took a small step toward her and unexpectedly so did she. His hand that had grabbed her arm so suddenly had loosened and he raised his other hand to the adjacent side of her body. He closed the gap between them. He hugged her, so warm and comforting. He raised his hair and swept some of her bangs out of her face and placed the strands behind her ear.

His hand drifted from her ear to her chin. He raised her chin and slowly started to lean forward. She leaned toward him.

Daisuke was so sure of his actions but inside he was fighting emotions. Dark was desparately trying to emerge. Daisuke fought. A whirlwind of emotions was cloudening his mind and he fought to keep Dark away. Just for this once. He wanted to be Daisuke Niwa, the one who would, with all his heart, kiss Risa for the first real time.

_I want to be with Risa. Dark don't come. I want to be with her. Stop! Stop! _

"DAISUKE!" Akiko entered the room.

Daisuke and Risa stepped back from each other. They exchanged glances and looked toward the door where they heard Akiko. At the doorway, Akiko stood, shocked, at the sight of her boyfriend almost kissing another girl. She fled his house and ran down the street.

Daisuke and Risa exchanged glances a second time. Daisuke saw despair in Risa's eyes, yet she was blushing at the same time. Without a word, she fled the Niwa house as well, leaving Daisuke alone in his living room.

Distraught Daisuke continued to face the doorway where his true loves had fled. _How could I have been so stupid! I made a move on Risa not thinking about Akiko, my own girlfriend's feelings. I deserved that. I don't deserve Risa or Akiko. I'm been selfish. _He sighed.

He dragged himself to the couch and sat. Among the many objects on the table, he opened his math book. Inside the math book was Daisuke's note to Risa. His note professing his love to her and his ultimate secret: Dark.

He picked up the note and held on to it, hoping Risa would come back to him. _After what I just pulled what girl would want to be with me?_

He crumpled the letter and threw it across the living room. He leaned forward and blew out the candles he had lit. Candles that were meant to signify his burning love for her. As he blew them out, it felt as if he was blowing away his love and the love and passion which he feels.

"DAISUKE! I need you immediately! It's very urgent, my boy" His grandpa burst into the room.

"Not now…" He spoke coldly. "I'm going to bed." He stood and walked toward the stairs.

"I found the reason why you haven't changed into Dark. Or should I say the reason why you cannot change into Dark!" His grandpa wheezed out.

"Grandpa, it's not the time." Daisuke said holding the banister at the base of the stairs not facing his panting grandfather. "Besides I don't know what you are talking about, I can change into Dark anytime I want." He started walking up s the stairs

His grandpa ran toward the base of the stairs. "No, you can't! Daisuke, Dark will no longer be apart of your life any longer. He is diminishing!"

Coldly, Daisuke responded. "How do you know? I haven't turn into Dark because I have been strong enough to control him."

"…you are not the one who can control Dark, Daisuke…It's Akiko Inayri…"


	8. Known as Akiko

Love Triangle

Chapter 8

Known as Akiko

_I can't believe it my girlfriend, Akiko Inaryi, the one who I have been dating for four months, is the reason why I can't change into Dark. _

"Daisuke, did you hear me?" Grandpa scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't. Can you repeat that?" Daisuke's head was clouded with questions. He couldn't believe that his sweet, shy Akiko is the reason why he hasn't changed into Dark. _Dark is a part of me and part of the Niwa name, how can one girl stop that?_

"Let me break this down for you son. You were turned into Dark whenever you thought of Risa right?"

"Yeah, but not all the time. I did just when I really concentrated on her."

"You did up until you asked out Akiko. From that point on, I told you that you would turn into Dark whenever you thought of both of them right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well you haven't turned into Dark since that day. As far as I'm concerned that Akiko Inaryi is not who or what she says she is."

"Grandpa!"

"I believe she is not on good terms with the Niwa family for some reason. She is the reason why you do not turn into Dark. Your love and hormonal intensities are what keep you Dark. That has not changed, so that means that she is the one stealing your Dark powers and your ability to form into him."

Daisuke was prepared for everything but that_. Akiko is a Niwa family enemy? Like Satoshi? I haven't encountered Satoshi since my last steal, but that was a while ago. _

"Daisuke, I'm going to ask you another question." Grandpa's voice was deadly serious. "Have you had any physical contact with Akiko?"

"Grandpa?!" Daisuke blushed deep red. "How you can ask such a thing?"

Grandpa stared into Daisuke's eyes and repeated the question.

"Well, nothing sexual if that's what you mean!" Daisuke had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. His own grandfather, an old man, was asking if he had sexual encounters with a female.

"I mean everything physical…" Grandpa pressed him harder. "I need to know and please do not keep anything from me."

"We just held hands." Daisuke lied, his eyes shifting to the living room floor.

"Daisuke!"

"Okay, okay, we kissed just once! Gosh, do you need to know everything?" Daisuke was hotter and redder than the summer sun. He walked around his living room, throwing his hands in the air.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know! Sheesh!" Grandpa exasperated. "I know you, my boy; I know you are a very respectful young man. Please don't be embarrassed." He winked at Daisuke and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"This is all too much!" Daisuke ran upstairs into his room. He was so embarrassed he couldn't take it any longer. Not just the fact that his grandpa wanted to know the details of his sexual romantic life, but the false accusations against Akiko. Or were they?

Daisuke was lay on his bed looking up at his ceiling. He thought long and hard about what his grandpa had proposed to him. It was a wild idea; a 15-year-old girl that can take magical powers away from a family with a history of stealing art? It seemed too bizarre. And yet he isn't a normal teenager himself and neither is Satoshi so how could he dismiss the idea? It was true what his grandpa had stated, but he never noticed. He liked that Dark hasn't emerged. Dark was aggressive, but then again he was his friend. He will always a part of him and his family and his life.

_I must find out who my true love is! And find out if Akiko is a Niwa enemy. _Daisuke gasped. _If she is a Niwa family enemy, does that mean I would have to hurt her? Or even worse kill her?_ He gulped. He felt his stomach become sickened with that thought.

_I must find out!_

The next day at school

"Hey Akiko, can I talk to you?" Daisuke approached Akiko unsure of what the outcome would be.

Akiko looked at Daisuke and sadly lowered her head. He shook her head no.

"Look about yesterday. I was studying with Risa. I can't lie to you so I'm going to tell you the truth. The truth is that I like Risa. I've liked her for a long time. I want to be completely honest with you and I hope you do the same for me." Daisuke looked hopeful and the sullen Akiko.

In reply she responded, "the truth is Daisuke, I like your best friend Kumi. I've liked him for as long as I can remember. I had to date you. I couldn't decide who I liked more, you or Kumi. After a few weeks, I realized it was Kumi, but you're a good guy, Daisuke, don't get me wrong."

Akiko placed her hand on Daisuke's shoulder. He was shocked but at the same time saddened. _Kumi? Where did that come from? _

"You're nice, Daisuke, I didn't see a reason to break up with you. I guess you did the same for me."

Daisuke brightened. "Yeah you're right. I did. Can we be friends?"

"Sure." Akiko took a step forward toward him and wrapped her arms around him. She embraced him and gave him a loving hug.

Suddenly, he felt Dark lunge inside of him. He felt a pang from Dark fighting and attacking, then he stopped.

Daisuke felt Dark become weaker and weaker until it felt as if there was no Dark at all. He pushed Akiko away and held his body. It felt so weak. He started to drop to his knees. He looked up at Akiko.

She was smirking with evil in the gleam of her eye.


	9. Him or Her

Love Triangle

Chapter 9

Him or Her

At School

"Can we still be friends?"

"Sure!" Akiko leaned in her embrace, an embrace she knew what the powerful outcome would be.

An embrace to finish the final transaction to reach her full potential; the power of the infamous Dark. A hand-holding experience to connect the two souls, a kiss to give spark, passion, and trust and now the embrace the Inyari family has worked so hard for. An embrace to close and seal the portal to enclose Dark in her body to her family's name into the rightful place where it and always should be.

Daisuke collapsed onto the ground.

_I've got it at last! The Niwa family secret which was stolen from the Inyari family. _She smirked. _How pathetic Niwa looks. He is cute though in a foolish sort of way. _She continued to smirk.

She turned toward the door only to see Chu and Kumi standing at the doorway gaping at the sight they had just witnessed.

"Ak-Akiko? What happened to Niwa?" Chu demanded, confused at the sight before him.

"What are you two doing here?" Akiko demanded as she stepped over Daisuke's lifeless body.

"I thought you wanted to tell Kumi how you feel, but I can see you wanted something else that Niwa had." Chu's voice strengthened with each word. He was becoming less afraid. "Just who are you?"

Just then Kumi walked toward Akiko. He came so close to her he could feel her breath on his neck. Kumi knew that Akiko had Dark. Her eyes showed it.

"Dark! Can you hear me?" Kumi yelled.

Suddenly Akiko jerked forward past Kumi and fell onto the floor next to Daisuke. Akiko clung to her chest, breathing heavily. She then struggled to get up. A growl came from her suddenly.

"You will never get what was stolen from my family!" Akiko roared. Both Kumi and Chu took a few steps backward which gave Akiko the chance to escape with an unconscious Daisuke.

Kumi and Chu simultaneously started to run after her. A few strides into their chase they soon crashed into none other than Risa Harada!

They all fell onto the pavement. "Risa?!" Kumi screamed. "You're letting Akiko get away." Chu mumbled as he rubbed his scraped leg which was supporting the weight of both Kumi and Risa.

Risa was the first to rise to her feet. "Why are you two chasing her?"

"She has Daisuke." Chu slowly arose to his feet though his leg was starting to bleed.

"That is her boyfriend. She has every right to…" Risa began but Kumi interrupted.

"Akiko is not who we think she is. She has Daisuke and will do something terrible to him if we don't reach her in time."

Suddenly, Daisuke's grandpa emerged from the shadows.

"Whoa, where did that old guy come from?" Chu exclaimed.

"That's Daisuke's grandpa. I have a feeling he knows about this more than we do." Kumi was the first to approach him.

From a distance, Risa and Chu saw Kumi and Daisuke's grandpa talk for a few moments then just as suddenly as he had come, Daisuke's grandpa left before Risa and Chu had a chance to approach him.

Kumi walked back to Risa and Chu looking rather distraught.

"What's wrong?" Risa asked.

Kumi looked directly at Risa. She was taken aback how forward Kumi was being.

"You're going have to choose Risa."

"Me?" Risa's eyes widened. "Why me and choose what?"

"You're going have to choose between…" Kumi swallowed " between Daisuke or Phantom Thief Dark."

"What does that have to do with me?" Risa asked still not understanding what Kumi was talking about.

"Everything. It's time you found out who you love."


End file.
